


Pitcher, Receiver

by ms_velvetica



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Edging, F/F, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nipple Play, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_velvetica/pseuds/ms_velvetica
Summary: Jaylen Hotdogfingers wants nothing more than to let Jessica Telephone leave her life, but she has one unanswered question that needs addressing.Jessica Telephone does not like Jaylen. She has many emotions and she does not know what to do with them.It gets kinky.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Jessica Telephone
Kudos: 9





	Pitcher, Receiver

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 18+ fic. If you are not 18 or older, don't fucking read it.

It had been weeks or days since the Shelled One was killed. She'd been trying to catch up with her in person to get some answers, but Jessica Telephone is not an easy woman to catch. It took until the postseason for Jaylen to find her alone, walking in the halls of the Breath Mints' stadium.

"Jessica, we need to talk."

"Nope."

The batter did not stop to chat. She in fact sped up to pass her.

"You've ignored my calls, you haven't answered my emails, and I get that you don't want to talk to me, but please, this is important."

"Don't care." She very much didn't care and worked to continue not caring, despite how difficult Jaylen made it.

"Look, if I'm bothering you this much, just tell me and I'll go. Just tell me to fuck off and you won't see me again out of a game."

Jessica didn't stop walking, however she did begin storming off.

"Jess, please slow down. I really think that we need to talk about this."

She veered around, staring daggers.

"Don't call me that, like we're friends. You don't get to call me that after everything you've done, after what you did to Sebastian _twice_."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Jessica, I'm not trying to convince you to forgive me. I know that what I've done, regardless of circumstances, isn't something that can be easily moved past. You haven't accepted my apologies and I don't intend to waste more of your time with them."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

She hesitated for a moment. "In the second game, when you... had me pinned to the ground. You, or, your voice, said you'd wanted me like that for a long time. What did you mean?"

Jessica was frozen. No, not frozen, just motionless in a seething rage.

"I. Did not. Say that."

"So, then it was the Shelled One. He must have--" Jaylen was cut off as she's slammed against the wall.

"Listen. To me. Whatever quips he made, whatever snide little remarks, whatever he saw in my head? Forget them. Now."

Breathing was never easy for her anymore, but getting winded did not help. Jaylen struggled to speak. "I... was going to assume he lied, but--"

Yanked by her flannel's collar and slammed back into the wall.

"Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up! Why do you have to be so damn insufferable?!"

Still reeling from the force of impact, Jaylen grabbed Jessica's arms to steady herself.

"W-wait I... didn't mean to--"

"To what?! Did you know what you meant to do by bringing this up? Are you really so self-centered that you couldn't let this go?"

"Please, then... what do you want me to do?"

As Jessica pulled back to push her again, Jaylen couldn't help but stumble forward, clinging to Jessica for support. She heard Jessica's breath hitch for a moment when she entered her personal space.

"Uh... Jessica?"

She didn't say anything for a moment before shoving Jaylen back against the wall. This time, it was easier for her to get her breath back.

Just in time for a furious Jess to steal it away with a kiss.

A split second in and Jaylen's instincts responded faster than her mind, already reciprocating, tugging on Jessica's bottom lip and lapping at it gently with her tongue.

It wasn't enough for Jess. She snarled and shoved herself against Jaylen's chest. Jaylen yelped a little at the sudden embrace, couldn't help but whimper at the delicious warmth seeping into her skin from Jessica's touch. Her heart finally started pounding and she was very quickly overwhelmed by the growing stiffness in her pants.

No sooner did she become aware of the pressure than Jessica is slamming into her again, but this time she felt Jess' own bulge through her slacks as she began to grind it up against Jaylen's leg.

"Ghh... J-Jessica, I-"

"Shut up, I--just, don't talk, for once."

Jessica heaved a heavy breath as she pulled herself up on Jaylen's shoulders, desparately pressing her cock against Jaylen's thigh for the friction and satisfaction she _needs_ right now. Breathing in small gasps any time she made contact with her cold skin.

Jaylen however, started to feel that spark of rebellion building. She wasn't a tool to be used and she wanted more too.

"Why don't you make me?"

Lips parted suddenly as Jess began to speak, but Jaylen cut her off with another kiss. She _likes_ kissing. She wants _more_.

Nothing that Jessica hadn't dealt with before. She knew how to keep a woman where she wanted her. In a move that was more practiced than it had any right to be, Jessica quickly dropped her hand and ripped open Jaylen's flannel, pulling her breast free and pinching her nipple before the scattered buttons hit the floor.

Jaylen couldn't help but jolt in surprise, but no sooner was she acclimating to her nipple being played with than Jess ducked her head down and began licking, and sucking, and _tugging_ in earnest. Jaylen was stuck in a loop of unexpected pleasure, yelping and moaning and _living_ for this. She needed something to ground herself.

Jess could feel Jaylen's wandering hands groping at her ass, loosening her clothes, wandering down her legs, untying--FUCK, Jaylen bit down _hard_ on her shoulder and she couldn't help but groan.

Jessica hadn't stopped grinding the whole time, rubbing against Jaylen's thigh in increasingly desparate strokes. Somewhere amidst all of this, Jaylen caught up to her rythm, massaging herself against Jessica as well.

They kept at this, rubbing and pulling, scratching and biting, sucking and licking and grinding and panting and going faster and harder and harder and Jessica _screamed_ , finishing against Jaylen's thigh, releasing in an angry but wonderfully relieving orgasm. She shuddered as she came down, still holding the pitcher in an iron grip.

Jaylen was still grinding against her leg, panting and nearly gone.

"Ahh-h, Jessica I'm, almost there--" She pulled back suddenly, leaving Jaylen to stumble forward mid-thrust, groaning at the lack of pleasure and pressure.

"That isn't... my problem. Deal with it yourself."

"What? You-- you do this to me and just, edge me? What the fuck!"  
Jessica was already walking away. She didn't even look at Jaylen to give her parting words.

"I guess I am a dirtbag after all."

With a parting smirk, Jessica turned and walked away, confident and barefoot.

Jaylen couldn't help but moan in frustration as she shakily got up and tucked her new shoes into her bag. This didn't answer her questions, this just made everything more confusing.

And yet, she had a feeling that this was going to be much more enjoyable than either of them realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people steal antique diving boots. Some people steal clown shoes.
> 
> I like to think that Jaylen steals the shoes of people she crushes on, especially when they have a grudge against her.


End file.
